edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Community Content
Fans are the reasons why anything does so well, they provide the support and suggestion for mod makers to improve their content although not always. Sometimes they even provide physical additions to the mod under the form of maps and submods. Submods Submods are fan made mods that work with the Edain Mod, this mods expand on different aspects that the fans liked and have to be added manually. The Edain Team does not provide support for problems related to submods. This section link to different submods, each link should have a small summary under to give an idea of the submod. Sons of Durin Submod This mighty submod aims to retrace Balin's footsteps in the reconquering of the Moria and of the battle of Dale. The first, Through Fire, will retrace the reconquest of Moria by the Balin's Colony in T.A. 2989 and the second, Through Blood, will focus on the Battle of Dale and the Siege of Erebor in T.A. 3019. Each one will have some new heroes/units with their own graphics designed. It will be released once the Misty Mountain faction comes out, in the meanwhile enjoy the information we have so far. Maps Maps are fan made custom maps that are compatible with the Edain Mod. The maps can range from simply a fun concept to a complex map that includes new units and new buildings. Each map can be individually posted here by his/her creator or by somebody else with permission from the creator. The maps will either be grouped individually with the credits to creator or under the creators name if more then one map have been created. MEpeace Fornost Fornost, also known fully as Fornost Erain (Sindarin 'Northern fortress of the Kings' from for(n) (north) + ost (fortress); Norbury of the Kings or simply Norbury in Westron), was a city in Eriador of the kingdom of Arnor. It was located at the south end of the North Downs, about 100 Númenóreanmiles north of Bree. The official thread can be found here. [[The Battle of the Black Gate|'The Battle of the Black Gate']] The Battle of the Black Gate also known as the Battle of the Morannon, 'was the final major battle during the War of the Ring. It resulted in the ultimate defeat of Sauron not by victory on the battlefield, but by the means of the destruction of the One Ring by the hobbit Frodo. The official thread can be found here. Calsash [[Ost-In-Edhil|'Ost-In-Edhil]] Ost-in-Edhil was established by the Ñoldor during the early parts of the Second Age, located where the Sirannon met the Glanduin. A large road was erected to the West Gate of Khazad-dûm under the shadow of the Misty Mountains (Hithaeglir), to facilitate communication and trade between the Dwarves and the Elves. The official thread can be found here. [[Rivendell (Custom Map)|'Rivendell']] Rivendell, also known as Imladris, was an Elven outpost in Middle-earth. It is also referred to as "The Last Homely House East of the Sea", a reference to Valinor, which is west of the Great Sea in Aman. The official thread can be seen here. [[Mirkwood|'The Woodland Realm']] Mirkwood was a great forest in Middle-earth in the eastern region of Rhovanion between the Grey Mountains and Gondor. It was also known as Greenwood the Great, Eryn Galen or Taur-e-Ndaedelos, and was later re-named Eryn Lasgalen, the Wood of Greenleaves. The official thread can be seen here. Hoho96 and Dr.House93 Flavor Map Pack The flavor map pack provides the player with 7 unique maps reworked and revamped by Hoho96 and Dr.House93. You can download it here, all the maps are bundled up in one .zip, all you need to do is open it and drag & drop all the files in your ROTWK maps folder. All the maps are listed below: * Cair Andros, meaning "Ship of the Long-Foam," and pronounced "cyre an-dros", ''was an island in the river Anduin, resting nearly forty miles to the north of Osgiliath. It was of paramount importance to Gondor during the long war with Mordor in order to prevent the enemy from crossing the river and entering into Anórien. * 'Dol Guldur, also known as the '''Hill of Dark Sorcery, was Sauron's stronghold and base of operations when he worked his sorcery in the wood under the name of The Necromancer. It was located in the south of Mirkwood for over twelve-hundred years in the Third Age. * Durthang was an old castle in the mountains of northern Mordor, and one of the many Orc-holds along the northern mountains there. It stood in the northern Ephel Dúath (Mountains of Shadow), on the slopes above the Isenmouthe, which it in part watched over. * Emyn Arnen was home to a family of Númenórean nobles, and from them came Húrin, chosen by King Minardil of Gondor to be his Steward. Later, Kings of Gondor only chose their stewards from among Húrin's descendants, and eventually the Stewardship of Gondor became hereditary (the stewards named themselves members of the House of Húrin). * Minas Morgul '''(meaning "Tower of Dark sorcery") was a City/Fortress of Gondor, originally called '''Minas Ithil ("Tower of the Rising Moon"). As the easternmost fortification in the kingdom of Gondor, and a sister city to Minas Anor (now known as Minas Tirith), Minas Ithil safeguarded the eastern borders of the Kingdom of Gondor and the capital Osgiliath from the forces of Mordor during the early part of the Third Age. As Gondor's armies weakened, it was then taken over by the forces of Mordor, and was used a base to attack Gondor and in the process, decayed into the dark and demonic fortress that gave the city its new name. * Nen Hithoel was a large lake upon the Great River Anduin amid the Emyn Muil to the east of Rohan. The lake is approximately twenty miles long from north to south, and ten miles wide. Upon the lake's northern approach from Anduin the Men of Gondor constructed the huge pillars of the Argonath in the reign of Rómendacil II to mark the northern boundary of their realm, although by the time of the War of the Ring that boundary has long since receded. * Osgiliath was the ancient capital of the Kingdom of Gondor. Depopulated during the Third Age, it gradually fell into ruin. During the War of the Ring, the abandoned city gained strategic importance as a crossing point over the Anduin, both for Men of Gondor and Orcs of Mordor. Nargothrond by Silverbane Nargothrond as the Elven stronghold built by Finrod Felagund, delved into the banks of the river Narog in Beleriand during the First Age. This map was originally created by Silverbane for BFME2 and was then converted into Edain 4.0 format by Davide3i. It presents the player with a 3 vs 1 fortress map. Glorfindel23 [[Minas Tirith (7 level) by Glorfindel23|'Minas Tirith (7 level)']] This map presents the battle of Pelennor field and the siege of Minas Tirith but specially edited so that Minas Tirith in this map has seven different levels on which Mordor must fight before reaching the final citadel. Glorfindel23 presents the player with an interesting mix of building plot and prop houses which brings a certain spice to the mix. More details can be found on the map page. Check out the official thread here. [[Helms Deep|'Helm's Deep']] Helm's Deep was the largest fortress of Rohan, where the guards of the Fords of Isen lived. Originally named Aglarond, it was, with Angrenost (Isengard), one of two Gondorian strongholds built to guard the Fords of Isen. Check out the official thread here. Caras Galadhon Caras Galadhon (pronounced /ˈkaras ˈgalaðon/) was the chief city ofLothlórien, at the center of the whole forest. Check out the official thread here. Henneth Annun Henneth Annûn, also called the Window of the Sunset, or Window on the West, was a hidden refuge of the Rangers of Ithilien in the northern part of Ithilien along the Ephel Duath, the Mountains of Shadow. The waterfall cascading over the cliff-face had originally run through the cave itself, but was altered to flow over one of the entrances; this likeness to a window gave Henneth Annûn its name. Check out the official thread here. Fredius [[Massive Armies Mission Map Series|'The "Massive Armies Mission Map Series"']] Fredius offers the player a series of mission maps, all described on the page where the player pits giant armies against giant armies in some of the most iconic battles of the Lord of the Rings. Category:Fan-Made Category:Content Category:Submod Category:Map